


Laser Tag

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Cute, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Laser Tag, Lights, Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: Danny decided to take C.J. out for a competitive game of Laser Tag  where the loser has to do whatever the Winner wants.





	Laser Tag

“I am taking you out on a date.” Danny declared as he leaned against the home office door frame. 

“You are now? What are we doing?” She quipped without looking up from her laptop.  The keys on the laptop sounded like music with how fast she was typing.

“We are going to go play laser tag.” He smirked, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

C.J. finally stopped working and looked up at him, taking off her glasses, “Laser Tag?” She said slowly as though the word felt foreign on her tongue.

“Yes. Laser Tag.  You go into this dark arena and everyone lights up and- “

“Danny, I know what laser tag is.  Why do you want to take me on a date there?” She asked as she leaned back into her chair.

“I think it will be fun! Plus, we can make a wager on the game,” 

“A wager?” She questioned as she felt her interest peak.

“Yes, loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to do.” He smirked with devilish grin.

“Nothing is off the table?” She said as she stood, walking over to him.

“Absolutely nothing.” He answered with a nod of his head.

C.J. ran her fingers down his chest, “You’re on Fish-boy!” She smirked.

 

Danny pushed his body into a corner, looking around for her silhouette somewhere.  They were neck in neck for their score and he was determined to beat her. Seeing as this was the last game of the night, this was it.  He saw so many teens run past him, that he just let them go.  He ran down the hill, turning a corner rapidly, pressing his body up against the wall. 

They had been playing for a few hours now.  He was so happy that he brought this idea up to C.J. because this is one of his favorite date nights since they moved in with each other.  He loved seeing the competitive side of her.  He loved seeing her laugh and triumph fill her face.  But mostly, he loved seeing her so happy when they were splitting a milkshake after the pizza.

“Damn I am out of shape,” He mumbled to himself as he desperately pulled air into his lungs.

“Freeze!” C.J. smirked as she stepped forward, keeping the laser beam from her gun trained dangerously close to one of the whirling green lights on Danny’s vest.

“Shit,” Danny swore as he raised his hands up.

“Tsk, tsk Mr. Concannon, you should know better than to swear when there are possibly little kids around!” She chided with a devilish smirk on her face.

“Why don’t you just win already?” He sighed dejectedly.  He couldn’t help but focus on the way that the lights on her vest lit up her face.

“That’s no fun!” She protested.

“Sure, it is,” He responded as he felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile.

“No, it’s not.  I am going to savor this knowing that in a matter of mere seconds I am going to have you, Fish boy doing whatever it is I want!” She smirked heavily.

“And what are you going to make me do?” He quipped, cautiously lowering his hands.

“You are going to make me fabulous dinners and give me massages and- “

C.J. was cut off as Danny wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her into a kiss, molding his mouth over hers.  C.J. felt herself respond instantly as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.  Danny pulled her flush to his body, as much as the vests would allow, as he pressed her against the wall. 

“C.J.?” He said softly, after slowly pulling away.

“Yes Danny?” She quipped as she licked her lips.

“I win,” He smirked he shot her with the laser gun. 

“Danny!” She shrieked as the lights flicked on.  Danny was doubled over, laughing as he looked at C.J.’s pouting face.

“I won!” He smirked.

“You cheated,” She huffed, stomping past him.

“There weren’t any rules as to whether or not we could kiss!” He smirked as he caught up with her, “Awe! Come on Ceej! Don’t be mad!” He grinned as he hung his vest on the hook.

“Let’s just go home.”

“Awe come on! Don’t be mad! Ya know I love ya still!” He announced.

She slid into the passenger’s seat, buckling her seat belt as Danny fired up the engine, Radiohead filling the stony silence in the car.  Danny tightened and untightened his grasp on the steering wheel, glancing over at C.J. every few minutes.

“Okay, what am I going to have to do?” She finally questioned as he merged onto the highway. 

“Spend the rest of the evening with me.” He said gently.

“That is what we are already going to do…incase you haven’t noticed nimrod, we live together.”

“I know,” He smirked, throwing another glance at her.

“That is what you cheated for?” She quipped.

“Yup,” He smiled.

She rolled her eyes, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me,” He answered as he pulled into their drive way.

“I already do.”

“I am ready to cash in on my winnings,” He said, unbuckling his own seat belt to look at her.

“What exactly is it that you want me to do?”

“You know that black dress that you own? The one that you wore to the party that had all the lights strung beautifully around the room.  The Christmas lights.”

“Yes…” She said slowly.

“Put it on and meet me in the kitchen,” He smirked and got out of the car without another word.

“Danny!” She called, scrambling after him, but completely forgetting she was wearing her seat belt.  She struggled to get it unbuckled before getting out of the car. She took a deep breath, deciding not to argue, and went upstairs.  It took her a few minutes, but she found it.  She grabbed her good bra and swiped on some deodorant before putting it on.  She looked in the mirror, staring at her still flushed cheeks.  She smirked but decided to put on some mascara.

She smoothed the dress out, before running her fingers through her hair.  She walked downstairs, barefoot as she looked around, “Danny?” She called.

“Here,” He smiled as he stepped out from around the corner, wearing her favorite blue button down and black slack pants, barefoot as well.

“What are you doing?” She asked as the corners on her lips twitched slightly.

“I just love you in that dress.  Now how about we go outside?” He grinned, holding his hand out.

“But first! Close your eyes!” He said.

C.J. couldn’t help but laugh, “Danny you are being ridiculous!” She said honestly.

“As the winner, I am asking you to close your eyes!” He smirked.

“Fine,” She said as she closed her eyes, letting him lead her out.

Danny let her stand in the middle of the porch.  He hit play on his phone, the classical song Nocturnes performed by the London Orchestra, drifted out into the night.  Danny softly kissed her cheek before whispering, “Open your eyes,” He murmured gently.

When C.J. did, she heard an audible gasp escape her lips.  She walked down the steps, letting the grass tickle her feet before she turned, “Danny…I…”

Danny smiled at her speechlessness.  The entirety of the porch twinkled with fairy lights.  A bottle of wine in an ice bucket, adorned with two empty glasses sat on the table in between the two chairs.  C.J. took the entire scene in before looking at him, “Is this why you cheated?” She questioned.

“Yes, because I wanted you to wear that dress.” He said softly.

“You could have asked, and I would have done it.”

“This way was more fun,” He shrugged.

“When did you do all this?”

“When you were working.” He grinned.

“You planned this.” She enunciated.

“Maybe.” He smirked.

“Danny, this is honestly beautiful.” She murmured as she let him lead her back up the stairs.

“Do you want some wine?” He quipped, pulling out the cork as she sat down.

She nodded, feeling herself relax as the music droned on in the background.  This really was the best date she had ever been on.  She sat down, taking a deep breath and accepting her glass of wine, taking a sip.  She enjoyed the flavor of the sweet white wine before she looked back at Danny.

“Thank you.” She said softly. 

“I just have one more question,” He said softly.

“Hm?” She questioned as their fingers entwined she felt completely relaxed as she looked at him.

“Marry me?”


End file.
